


Ignis Scientia's Love Letters

by Oreana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Betrothed, Childhood Friends, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love Confessions, NSFW, Romance, Vaginal Sex, betrothal, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreana/pseuds/Oreana
Summary: His passion, his love, his devotion, his lust--all written down in various ways to express himself to the full extent he can muster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each love letter will have different meanings and probably be in different worlds depending what is asked. Each person requesting one is pulling ideas from my rules here: http://blindgeishateahouse.tumblr.com/loveletterrequests  
> If you want to request one PLEASE ask via my tumblr. It's easier to keep track of than here.  
> Enjoy~

My Dear (Y/N),

You bashfully retreated so quickly from me earlier I hardly had the moment to answer your words that ushered from your lips with, what I can only be left to assume was, wild haste not of your own better regard. To say I am bemused as to where this came from would merely show my lack of attention to the simple mannerisms you gestured to me upon our adventures together…

I’ve had time to reflect, and I must confess, I blush passionately at the very thought I’ve truly been such a blind fool to it all along.

The offers in the kitchen felt not of willingness to merely aid with dinner preparations but to also be beside me. Were you purposefully fumbling about back then as you were because you truly required my aid, or was it something else? I dare not dive too deeply into it, (Y/N), but when you shouted that you loved me, I felt a sensation that I feared I was to be denied for awhile yet given my responsibilities that were requested of me.

You love me? Even writing those words now, I quiver as I do not deserve them, and yet I yearn for them as equally as you do. Do not think your love is unrequited, for I very much became passionate for you in ways that had the very phrase choking the life from me on somber nights without your presence. Like any living creature that requires the sun’s brilliant light to stay breathing and within the realm of sanity, you do that as you are, (Y/N), by just being beside me.

(Y/N), let me be more forward than I’ve been allowed when in public, for these words are between us. Do keep them safe, close to your breast, as I write them without worry of who will clasp upon them beyond such being your very soul and within your dreams at night, as I wish more than ever to keep them pleasant when I am not around.

(Y/N), I yearn to dance with you in a more personal manner than as we’ve had the small pleasure when we were younger, training to be the ideal man and woman of Insomnia’s Royalty. As I am now, I still remember dancing so close I could smell your perfume, feel the ever rapid beating of your heart as it thumped against my chest, and how you quivered in nervousness when your fingers grasping through the divide in mine. Were you even in love with me then? Again, I am second guessing myself, and I risk the thought of losing my point, so let me say—I wish to dance a more sensual dance with you, (Y/N).

As you were, you were perfection, and as you are, you are the Astral’s greatest beauty, born to be treasured and cared for like the most radiant and precious flower ever brought into existence. I want the second dance we partake in to be one in the embrace of passion, without mere clothing to keep us apart as I let the breath of you fill my lungs as I do yours in turn to give you a kiss I’ve only ever dreamed about. Your essence is but a bittersweet taste in my mind, and I wish it to be cleansed with the actual intoxication of your love as it trails over my tongue like the finest wine I’ve ever sampled. I want the salty, sweet scent of your euphoria, which I fantasize glistening upon your body and dampening my own exposed form, to urge me onward as your body excites under my mere kiss and journey upon you alone, though I will be cautious for I do not want to overstay the welcome of the Astral’s own perfection.

I’ll see you quiver again, (Y/N), but not in the chill of the night as I will see to it that the dance we partake in warms you in blissful surrender of my touch once more. I want my lips to leave their everlasting impression upon your neck, to your beating heart that has long since sung for me, upon your breasts, and onward if you’d so give me this pleasure. I want to take in every curve of your perfection and let your body move in rhythm to mine with only the moonlight to blanket us. I want to hear as well as see how much you yearn for me as you so boldly claimed earlier.

Will you allow me this secretive dance? It’s been years, (Y/N), and to act any later than I have would be a bloody shame on my part to lose anymore precious time I could not acting on the very impulse I’ve kept buried for so long as you have as well.

Your choice is yours, as is my heart.

Sincerely,

Ignis Scientia


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BALSAM - Ardent Love, CHRISTMAS ROSE/HELLEBORUS - Relieve My Anxiety, CLOVER (FOUR-LEAF) - Be Mine, DILL - Lust, FORSYTHIA - Anticipation, MOTHERWORT - Secret Love, PRIMROSE - I Can’t Live Without You, Woman, ROSE-OF-SHARON - Consumed by Love. Rating-R, NSFW, please?

My dearest (Y/N),

Forgive the anxiousness that entices my heart to race into a feverish pace of sickness. I was never one to express myself without a degree of business and servitude, but I fret, even now, if I do not communicate my inner yearnings, I will forever regret it as I find you in the arms of another.

Miles apart to what feels as worlds apart or, perhaps, might as well be given the suffocating loneliness that cradles me as of late. Your letters, your emails, texts, and even the mere melodious sound of your voice over my phone are enough to keep me from drowning in this endless pit that may never truly have a light anytime soon. These very treasures I still keep nearby to visually ingest and raise my spirits out of the depths of despair even if there are mere simple gestures of what we would consider ‘friendship’.

But when did that line become blurred for me, I wonder? (Y/N), you said you loved me, and I know that word—love—as powerful as it is has several meanings in one’s life. At first, I treasured it as a simple phrase I hadn’t the pleasure of hearing often of one companion to another, but the more I read those words of your goodbye message and heard you say it even over the phone…well…it was as though a record continues to hum that phrase in your voice again and again, and it has haunted me so.

Do not misunderstand me, love, for it is in a pleasant way.

I do not wish to frighten you from my embrace, (Y/N), for your friendship is indeed pleasant and a true gift in such dark times for me and all of Eos. If I am to be fretfully honest, I was having the most pleasant dream of the two of us—one where your mere presence emboldened me to act on my inner lust for your body and soulful love.

The world we stood within was pleasant, a field of flowers with the blossoms accentuating your ever glorious and goddess like figure as they rained down from the heavens as though the Astrals themselves would bend the realm of reality just to make you even more beautiful in their image if even possible. Scoff as you please, (Y/N), but I see the true beauty within you as it halos your outer form. Invisible hands tried with all their might to keep me from reaching out to you, but I was triumphant—arms embracing you to (I swear) feel the warmth of you against my chest and the balmy kiss of your breath teasing my neck and soon my cheek.

I acted without thought and without words. Just peering into your eyes told me everything, and it was there I acted upon their beckoning call for my lips to dance in a heated motion with yours, to sample the forbidden taste I’ve ever so wished for.

You didn’t recoil. You didn’t urge me away. Instead you fancied the idea of running your fingers through my hair and exciting my actions onward to where I blindly began to undress myself—an act that would have stiffened me into a cold chill of fear of what you would think of me as I was.

I take pride in my body, but what perception of me you have is where I become most weak in the knees and nauseous in fright.

Even as I slowly worked on exposing myself, you urged the rest of the fabric that bound me away as though you were the mistress of this fantasy realm. (Y/N), I was at your mercy…I was your servant willing to do anything should you so breathe it within my ear, and I let you have that pleasure for awhile as your hands touched upon every muscle and every curve of my body till your lips and tongue took over in what looked to me a drunken euphoric high; as though I were the finest wine you’d ever had, and you yearned for one more glass. I stood perfectly still in the warm light beating down on us both but you took to your knees and reached up to my stomach to place your palm as though you had become my willing servant, other hand working without a fault upon my belt to free me onward, and while I would urge you to stop in a blush redder than any rose you could find, I stood perfectly still in shameless anxiety to feel more.

Your eyes didn’t stray from mine nor mine to yours. I kept my vigor in the matter and as soon as my manhood was exposed, I tenderly caressed the top of your head and urged you to do more.

The sensation felt bloody real…My body even now remembers the corporeal vibration of your throat humming upon my length and the vivid warm dampness of such a tight fit upon me as your saliva moistened me onward. My breathing hastened, my hand cradling the back of your head and urging you to do more not even thinking I may have harmed you. Perhaps it is for the best it was a dream…I would have thought more clearly than that in reality.

But I wanted you, (Y/N)…I wanted every bit of you and when the very sweet essence of yourself dribbled from my erection, I urged you back in a tender manner more viable to myself and guided you down into the field of flowers to where I was hovering above you, sweat dewing my form and yours as well from the mounting excitement that imprisoned us both. My breathing and yours hastening in unison, I paused the enticing sounds with a deep and meaningful kiss to express myself further and distract your mind as I finally spread the soiled petals of your ever haunting beauty, feeling myself embraced by your tight and explicit warmth to which thrilled a gasping moan from myself, allowing you to taste the act upon your parted lips.

(Y/N), you were beautiful—you  ** _are_**  beautiful as a mere dream, I am sure, cannot compare to the real thing. I want my body to blanket yours in the chilling nights of Eos, my warm breath to excite your heart into a race it cannot win as I whisper what a treasure you are and have been to me. I want more than anything to connect with you in more than my fantasies as there are far other things I wish to try upon your perfect figure without the cumbersome fabric being in my way and my anxiety being but a figment of my imagination, me no longer a slave to it as I act boldly upon the woman I adore. I want to claim you as mine in more than an ‘I love you’ but in a means to where you feel my warmth spread within you and blossom your painful arousal to its extent as my seed takes hold of you.

I pray you do not think me lewd, (Y/N), but I would rather be dejected by rejection than live with the idea of never knowing what you’d think of me if I had said nothing at all.

Let me be the one to love and pleasure you as you request, (Y/N), for I love you too in more ways than you imagined.

Forever yours,

Ignis Scientia


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a love letter from Brotherhood!Ignis to Fem!Reader? NSFW. AZALEA - Take Care, Temperance, Fragile, Passion, Chinese Symbols of Womanhood, CARNATION (PINK) - I’ll never forget you, CATCHFLY (RED) - Youthful Love, HELIOTROPE - Devotion, IVY - Wedded Love, Fidelity, Friendship, Affection.

Dearest Y/N,

Not a day passes that I don’t sit and reflect upon the blessing that the gods themselves have bestowed upon me in regards to your birth. Your grace, your beauty, your patience with me—all have merit in the realm of my wake. Even as our days have kept us apart, I still recall the simpler times of when I was able to spend countless, blessed hours with you as I was fit to prepare for the step beyond mere friendship that was preordained at our birth.

You reacted so differently to me then, I must confess—a bit uncertain of what was to become of our union and as though, any day, I may wake to find you gone from my life…If I am to be forthright, it was a bit worrisome.

Perhaps I held you far too tightly in those suffering hours when fear so righteously embraced me in its dreadful thoughts. To be betrothed would mean your woven bridal that fate had placed upon you was tight in regards to whom you could love and, honestly, I feared it cutting through your skin like a woven crown of thorns as you struggled to escape me.

The last thing I wished for was your blood on my hands—symbolic or otherwise.

Y/N, I know you’ve changed your vision upon me lately and mere adoration has comforted my breast so in that regard, but I cannot help but confess my willingness to do everything in my power to see you into the woman you were meant to be as you take my name as yours and stand at my side as not my lesser and merely my wife as I age closer to that day of when I will marry you, but as a strength and reason to continue on that none others can imbue my mortal vessel with.

Knowledgeable, I am, at the very thought of how you seem to recoil timidly at my mere touch when we are alone. Your cheeks do warm at it, but you seem fearful of the inner plans I have beyond kissing you so. My darling, if I am to be truthful yet again, I would wish for more than to just sample the sweet sensation of my body resting beside yours with my hands taking in your lovely features or my vision drinking in the very beauty of you, but I wish not to intrude without your willingness to let me be upon my knees to express more honestly—lovingly—as to what you truly mean to me.

You’re as lovely as ever to me, be it vision or mere memory poisoned by dishonesty and strain of time apart. Nothing could truly delude the nature of my heart and feelings I have for you, Y/N—not even something as cruel as time itself. Oh, how I wish more than ever to find a moment to let my beating heart race in unison with yours as your form blankets and conceals the dignity of mine. You as my shield from this wretched world…it’s a thought that makes my body quiver and a swelling ache of pleasure mount in my core. The divine euphoria strickens me now in a sickness that is immeasurable. How I wish to whisper the most euphoric lines of any sweet poetry upon your naked body as I sample every bit of you against my lips. My hands (if you are willing) would merely hope to leave an everlasting apparition of my yearning love on your skin, dipping into the warm ravine that urges me to a lustful yet loving peak, touching upon the petals of your rare blossom in a hope to urge it into blooming for the plans I have in store in regards to our intimate union.

Let the warmth of my moans excite you onward in turn as I want nothing more but to explore you with my tongue when embolden. Excite my greed as I want to taste but the sweet nectar of the rarest flower you possess, your voice echoing a lovable, melodic hymn that is only meant for me with my hands cradling your cheeks whereas I guide us into a union most divine and everlasting. Your inner warmth is as intoxicating as your beauty, Y/N, and even as I imagine it so around myself, I wish to actually feel of these mere fantasies…

At your leisure, of course, but allow me to be selfish in my desires as I express them fully on paper to rouse your heart into an erotic bloom that I want to covet.

My friend, my betrothed, my morning light, my everything…Be well in these moments.

Forever yours,

Ignis Scientia


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a love letter from older!Ignis (alternate verse therefore not blind) to female!reader? NSFW, of course! Flowers: CAMELLIA (PINK) - Longing, DILL - Lust, GERANIUM (IVY) - Your Hand for Next Dance, GUELDER ROSE - Winter, HEATHER (WHITE) - Protection, JASMINE (SPANISH) - Sensuality, NASTURTIUM - Conquest, Victory in Battle, WOLFBANE - Chivalry, Knight. Looking forward to see where you'll take this! Thank you so much, lovely! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the longer ones I wrote ever.. xD; Enjoy!

Y/N, my dearest flower,

The days, which so ungraciously turned to everlasting dark in these past ten years without our King, have been but a distant memory of sorts. Honestly, I care to commemorate only the moments I’ve spent in your enthralling embrace while awaiting his return. Like the corporeal vision that you are, I’ve remembered it all and taken each part of you to heart to where if I merely close my eyes I can recall you to perfection at my weakest, frozen in unforgiving solitariness, and crippled at my worst with my side and breast cold without you twined in my embrace.

Those nights will soon come to a close as I set off on my next adventure, waiting for our King of Light to bring back the breath of being that was sealed in a wretched hell of twilight for all these years; but, can I truly say it was absolute? I cannot with you at my side, for each new passing of the hours that I drew breath you gave me a reason to wake again and stand upon the foundation of hope that I once saw faulty and cracked as the ever winter’s thrall…

…I drew breath with your name on my lips…

Y/N…Even as I write it, my hands quiver in submission, my throat dry as I form the very sensual name with my lips in this darkness that is ebbed away only by your presence close by, and my legs tense in a need to feel your form clothing and cradling mine in great care.

In all these years as I’ve aged and time has lain to rest its mantel upon my form, I feel only younger and far more ambitious (one may say) in the ever glowing and invigorating warmth of your smile, your amiable laughter, and the way your curious vision catches upon mine during our times together. But a serving knight to his Lady of my narrative court, I wish to perform this last task with great respect not just to my brother King in my world, but to my Lady as well. I bow to you in loving servitude—always—Y/N, and ask for the honor of having you at my side.

You think my words of mere saccharine honey and that I would never be so bold, but speak of it again in my person, and you will bear witness to me upon one knee and bringing your hand to my lips to kiss as though you are of a higher authority than I in this realm I vividly make within my mind. My touch quivering in submission of yours, I would grasp your outstretched hand with both my own just to offer the strength I can in keeping my devotion honest and true, my forehead resting upon your perfection to let you witness that I will do anything should you name it.

Allow me but a moment to speak of my narrative fantasy with you as my Queen, Y/N:

My darling, dancing is hardly an oddity to me, and as you’ve graced me and taught me in the realms of the sensual dance I was foreign to, I wish to be more outright and ask for another loving, erotic dance as such when the sun finally gives wake and halos upon your beauty and grace once more.

My own, personal adventure rests after the task at hand that I soon depart for. A noble knight wishing to serve his Queen, I would risk it no matter the cost in having your lips of nobility upon mine that have been taught to serve you—to speak only when spoken to or of matters of importance, to whisper hushed urgencies yet quieter beatings of the heart that no one should hear, and the warmth of my tongue that desperately wants more than to flick with the occasional departing of royal orders but to taste upon your breath, to drink in the sweet saliva that beckons me in my restless slumbers, and to make its mark upon parts of you a serving knight should be damned of seeing.

Let my hands blooded by your wars I’ve fought graciously in your name tend to more precious matters in removing your barrier of clothing that even now scoffs at the idea of letting me know my place. Let your bejeweled and elegant attire lay to waste as I behold something far more exquisite in its dejection upon the floor at having you no longer and mocking me no more. Your bed is but a throne that you know best how to use, Lady Y/N. As experienced as I am, I can only claim so at your teachings, and I wish to show you more…express what a divine piece of art you are as I inhale audibly at the sight of you lying in wait for me, for no vision can surpass such beauty in my mind.

Y/N…my Lady, my all, my light in the everlasting twilight…

Give me but a mere moment of selfishness to let my warmth seize you in ever loving wonderment as yours does my own, melting away the neglect and erasing the intrusive images that pound violently in my mind in regards to battles I’ve won or nearly lost. Let my breath give rise to your rapidly beating heart that I can feel upon my lips when they travel boldly from yours to your neck, downward to your breast to encompass the sensitive skin with my lips that speak of your name in great regaling when not on such personal duties as this.

My arms will embrace you in a lustful yet loving manner…I, my Lady, must confess that I hardly feel the worth of being allowed to warm you as such let alone touch upon such a forbidden goddess the world gave thanks to bless me with. Should my hold feel near a vision, it is because of such thoughts, but I will overcome what obstacles lay in my wake to let you know you are worth my absolute best in terms of this performance.

Let the sweet whispers of my words rouse you onward as I drift from your breasts to the journey set before me in readying your precious flower for my own loving want. My lips upon your inner thigh, the air from my lungs teasing and caressing the very spot as though drunk with the intoxication your blossom emanates in obvious want for my attention; I would drink in the sweet nectar that it produces at your vocal encouragement. The flat of my tongue teasing the dewed petals with mounting satisfaction, I would love for thy orders to be of a want for more and for me to dig deeper within the very temple of nobility you would urge me towards.

Not just with my tongue alone, but with the very part of me that notes my ever throbbing want for our forbidden union. Your arms entangled upon my back as I urge myself deeper within you, letting the size of my love urge your own flower into a budding blossom of sweetly escorted conclusion, my mouth speaking your name again and again, forgetting the very title that separates us in rank as that all melts away in the rising heat of our lustful dance. My thighs caressing and cradling yours upon each tender push to where I feel myself completely sheathed within you—a part of you no man has been allowed to give worship beyond me—before the very essence of me seeds your temple depths at your command.

Y/N, how I want more than just the loving fantasy to be dribbled down on paper for you to privately read at your assessment. I want it to take fruition as I take to my knees before you and beg for you to allow this knight to tend to your womanhood in an ever loving manner yet again as celebration…as thanks…for all the times we’ve shared together from twilight to sunrise.

Forever your servant to your love,

Ignis Scientia


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rose-sha asked: If it’s alright I’d like ROSE (PINK) - Perfect Happiness, Secret Love, Grace & Sweetness, Indecision with Ignis, SFW, for a female please and thank you. And hope you have a lovely day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I opened a small set of love letters on my blog, and here's one for Ignis. c:

Y/N,

How do I even start in telling one such as you how much you mean to me? At a loss for words I seem to always be when the time arrives to spare them but in the privacy of my inner thoughts they run untamed—a plethora of ideas to bestow upon you without anything to yield me. I’ve sat quietly in my world, thinking only of you for a time, but I always worried to voice my own inner wishes in fear of dismissal.

The mere moment I took to writing your name upon this paper before me I found my mouth dry, my heart beating rapidly to where each breath etched its cruelty upon the desiccation of my throat. Think not of it as punishment for me but such euphoria that it has stricken me still and silent, unable to move or write your name without feeling unworthy in the act. Even as I am…I still feel unworthy to even speak of how much I yearn for your love, for I may never be the man you so wish for but I  ** _want_**  to be.

Y/N, your name is a muse on its own. The thought of it, the mere mention of it and I yearn to turn to a hobby of mine that I’ve not touched in years—writing music. Every melodious thought twitches upon my fingertips in earnest to escort you in perfect prose to a melody that I wish to write for you. The queen of my world, the muse that has taken my heart and refuses to let it go, I would do anything for you should you but ask it. Poetry is hardly a strong suit of mine but for you, I am more than willing to try anything once be it to make you smile.

Piano is but a simple thing to learn, and should you wish it, I will gladly teach you, Y/N, if you’ve not learned how. My fingers guiding your own in a gentle dance upon the keys, I would want nothing more but to lean over and whisper the words that dance poetically in my heart in thought of you—in thought of the world you’ve stirred and inspired within me. I must fearfully confess if I dare take my hands away, I worry you’ll slip through them once more and play coyly with my emotions as you disappear into the fantasy I’ve cultivated for you to be safe within. I know I am a dreadful man in thinking of trying to keep you caged in my embrace, but I would be even more so if I didn’t voice how much I wish to keep you close to my breast—how much this love both excites and terrifies me.

Be it in a simple melody or this very letter, I wish not for you to run away from me but to let me stand tall beside you and offer to serve you as you so need in terms of love and life.

Serving of any crown is but something I’ve been born into, and I see it not as any burden but a privilege. I, Y/N, would gladly bend to one knee and wish nothing more but to provide for you as so needed, striking down your enemies and venturing to the far reaches of Eos to bring anything back that you so desired. The love sick fool that I am, I will do everything in my power to try and sway your indecision on this matter, but I will not let my stay be unwelcomed.

Whether with me or somebody else, I want you happy, Y/N. The world can try its best in denying you what you’ve fought so hard for all these years, but I will see to it that you are triumphant in this life and the next; for no boundaries will separate my heart from yours should you so cherish me as I do you.

Forever yours,

Ignis Scientia


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) Please could I have a letter from Ignis of a nsfw rating including these flowers: APPLE BLOSSOM - Preference, Better Things to Come, Good Fortune CAMELLIA (RED) - You’re a flame in my heart HIBISCUS - Consumed by Love, Delicate Beauty JASMINE (SPANISH) - Sensuality I'm happy for it to be directed at a female. Thank you, Happy writing! xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure thing~. As a reminder, this one is NSFW. X3

Y/N, my dearest flower,

I am far from one to start off a letter strong, but I must confess that my heart burns voraciously for you. The hours we spent together have left me yearning for more no matter the consequences that would rain heavily upon me for the loving yet luscious acts I wish to endure with you.

Y/N, my everything, I wish for nothing more but to please you in ways you merely imagine when I am not around. I am far from naive, my darling. The hints you’ve laid out before me have been less than obscure. While you have your fantasies, I have my own, but there are indeed some things that hardly require much fantasizing.

The way you breathe, the subtle hitch of your breath when my lips ever so tenderly prick at your neck to excite you further…the quivering desire of your body yearning so desperately for more as I do in turn. I wish nothing more but to discard your armor like fair ribbons upon the floor before letting my body comfort and bathe in the beauty of yours—the gods envious of our loving union.

Be I the Infernianand you my Glacian, I would wish to breathe the fires of my want upon every part of you, Y/N. Let my lips trail their unyielding love from the fountain of your words to the very mountain of your figure, my fingers caressing your breasts in sensual need and want for more of your divine, heavenly form to open to me further.

Do your legs tremble even now in my confession of such a thing? I can only ponder, truly.

My arm will cradle my goddess in close, letting the warmth of my breath taste the chill of your own and settle you into the fires of my loving and lustful hell. I want to experience you, Y/N—allow my tongue passage to taste of your quivering moans as your throat has the pleasure of stabling my own.

I wish not to shield you in my shadow, my love, but to allow you the right to be on top of me, basking in the light of the love I want to share with you in this evening. My fingers intertwined with yours, I would guide my hips towards you in hopes to encourage you onward as you sheath every bit of me within the icy temple of your form I so desperately want to warm me and excite my unwavering flames yet again when it comes to the mere mention of your name.

Let the flower of ecstasy within your stomach blossom for me alone as my body dews from the erotic rhythm in which we dance together. Let me cradle you close and remind you again and again in soft, yearning want that even now burns my throat of how much I so love you. Y/N, let me worship upon the temple that I desperately need in order to feel whole in this dreadful world. Be the loving Glacian flame to my internal hellfire.

Forever yours,

Ignis Scientia


End file.
